Shades Of Apples
by ShadowIsAwesome14
Summary: Shadow travels to a new dimension with his family( Maria and Pro. Gerald) to start a new life as a family and starts at his new High school. Shadow meets a country girl named Applejack and the two start to have feelings for one another. But what happens when the Apples Farm land is threatened what can Shadow do to help?(Story takes place in Equestria Girls Universe).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

First Day of High School

Shadow and his younger sister Maria drive up to his new school, Canterlot High.

Maria: This looks like the place!

Shadow: I'm glad I didn't start here as a freshman...

Maria: Well, I suppose you wouldn't have to be here long. It is your Senior year.

Shadow: Yeah.

Prof. Gerald: Now Shadow, change from one dimension to another can be a little difficult for you. Maybe not for Maria and I since we were born human, but now that you are not a hedgehog anymore, you must act in certain ways. This means limit use on your strength, speed, and Chaos abilities, am I clear?

Shadow: Yes, Professor.

Maria: I hope you have fun, though! Make sure you make plenty of friends!

Shadow: No promises.

Shadow got out of the car and waved to his sister as she drove away.

Shadow: Here we go...

Shadow heads into the school and sees a blonde girl struggling holding crates of bottles.

Shadow: You need a hand?

Applejack: I got it.

Shadow: Really?

Applejack: Well maybe.

Shadow takes a few of the crates from girl.

Applejack: You look new 'round here. I'm Applejack. You are?

Shadow: Shadow.

Applejack: Where are you from anyway?

Shado[g]w: I'm not from this city. I just moved in.

Applejack: Shoot, well that's neat!

Shadow: So...where are we taking these crates?

Applejack: To the cafeteria for my granny. Ya got family, Shadow?

Shadow: Sure, I have a younger sister. We both live with our Grandfather.

Applejack: What does he do?

Shadow: He works in a lab all day.

Applejack: Sounds purty smart to me. Granny just works as a lunch lady.

Shadow: So she works here, I assume?

Applejack: Yup!

Shadow: And what's so important about the cider?

Applejack: Quite a lot, actually! Mah family runs our very own apple farm, and this cider happens to be the cream of it's crop!

Shadow: That's pretty impressive.

Applejack: Well, shoot, sugar, it's nothin'!

They both enter the lunch room and the kitchen where they place the crates down.

Shadow: I should probably get to class now.

Applejack: Heh...sorry for makin' ya late on the first day. But I sure do appreciate the help!

Shadow: It's nothing. App...Applejack?

Applejack: Yup!

Shadow: Maybe we'll run into each other sometime. Nice meeting you.

Applejack: Same ta you, sugarcube.

As Shadow leaves for class, Granny Smith chuckles as she and Applejack start putting the cider bottles in the fridge.

Granny Smith: He's a nice young feller.

Applejack: Yeah, I guess. It was pretty great for him to help out.

Granny Smith: Nice-lookin' too…

Applejack: I...guess.

Granny Smith: You should talk to him some more. Maybe ya'll can become friends. Or maybe….

Applejack: Now listen here, Granny, ya know I've got chores and all this work ta do! I jus' don' got time for guys.

Granny Smith: Oh Applejack, you'll learn soon enough that when you really like some guy, you'll always have time for 'em. Just talk to him later.

Applejack: ….Fine. But jus' cause you said so…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-After helping out Applejack. Shadow heads to his first period class, which he is late for.

Shadow: I hope the teacher doesnt mind me being a little late. Who my teacher again?

-Shadow checks his schedule that he pulled out of his backpack.

Shadow: Lets see..my first class is Team sports and the teacher is .

-Shadow heads to the gym for his first class and meets his teacher.

Shadow: Hello my name is Shadow and Im sorry that Im late.

Cadence: Its fine this is your first day anyway and you can call me Cadence like everyone else does.

Shadow: Ok.

Cadence: Well let's head over to the other students we are about to play a game of baseball.

Shadow: Alright sounds fun.(thinking)I have to try my best to not use too much strength and speed.

-Shadow and Cadence walk over to the group of students preparing for the game.

Cadence: Students we have a new student joining us this year his name is Shadow.

Shadow: Hello everyone.

Cadence: Lets get this game started. Spitfire and Rainbow Dash you are team captians.

Spitfire and Rainbow: Alright!

-The two girls started picking students for their teams and the last two was a student named Soarin and Shadow.

Spitfire: I pick Soarin.

Soarin: Awesome.

Rainbow Dash: Course you pick your boyfriend..well guess I got you newbie.

Shadow: The names Shadow.

Rainbow: Whatever just go out to the right out field.

Shadow: Alright.

-later into the was the pitcher and Cadence was the Umpire. Rainbows team had one out and Spitfires team had one person on second base and Soarin was up to bat.

Soarin: Well time to hit a homerun.

Rainbow: As if. Im gonna strike you out.

Shadow(in deep thought): She reminds me alot like Sonic.

-Rainbow threw a fast ball towards Soarin and Soarin the ball with impressive strength it looked liked a homerun until..

Soarin: Ha what I tell ya homer...

-Just then Shadow jumped at least 20 feet into the air catching the ball. everyone was shocked looking up at him.

Rainbow: No way!

Spitfire: What the hell?!

Shadow: Alright got it thats an out. Hey the guy on second left his base which means I throw it to second hes out. Okay nice and easy.

-Shadow took his time trying not to use too much strength. He then threw the ball at the catcher at second and when the second base catcher caught he fell to the ground do to how the ball was going.  
Shadow then landed down on the ground happy of his success but realized that everyone was starring at him with disbelief.

Shadow(in thought): Guess that was too much.

Cadence: That was impressive. You must have been 20 feet in the air.

Shadow: Well ya know it cause of my sneakers yeah that it.

Rainbow(thinking): Looks like this newbie got some skills.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Three class periods later it is now lunch. Shadow was in line getting when he noticed that two bullies were picking on three young girls. Granny Smith notice that it was Applebloom and her friends. She was about to leave her station to confront the bullies until she saw Shadow walking over to them.

Scootaloo: Hey! GIve that back! That's our camera!

Diamond Tiara: What's wrong? I just wanna to look at it.

Applebloom: Come on! Give it! Don't ya'll have anything better ta do?.

Silver Spoon: Back off farm girl.

Silver Spoon pushed her down. Applejack saw this and got up from the table with her friends until she saw Shadow approach the bullies.

Shadow: Hey!

Diamond Tiara: Well, well, what do we have here?

Silver Spoon: I didn't know you had enough allowance for a body guard, Applebloom.

Shadow: Leave the girls alone and give them back their camera.

Diamond Tiara: And what are YOU going to do about it, emo? Fight us?

Shadow: Well...no. But that doesn't stop me from standing up for people in need.

Silver Spoon: This just makes things easier for us.

Diamond Tiara snaps her fingers. Some schoolboys that follow the girls step out from behind them and crack their knuckles. One boy throws a punch at Shadow, but misses.

Shadow: Missed.

Another bully threw a punch but missed again.

Shadow: Missed again.

Shadow then sensed the other bully try to hit him from behind and quickly ducked causing the the bully to hit another in the face, knocking him out. Then a third joined in with the others, and they both threw punches at him but Shadow just kept dodging. Everyone in the cafeteria was just watching this happening. Applejack and her friends were watching this as well.

Rainbow: LAME! The other guy isn't punching the kids back!

Twilight: Rainbow!

Sunset: It's kinda weird that he's not fighting back, though.

Rarity: At least he's as barbaric as those bullies.

Shadow was now in between the two bullies. One of them went for a jump kick and the other charged him. All Shadow did was just duck and the bully that was charging him got kicked in the face by the other bully and was knocked out. The other bully got up ready for another round when he realized he was alone.

Shadow: So...what's your next move?

The bully just ran out the lunchroom scared of Shadow.

Shadow: Good choice. (turns to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon) Now, what do you have to say?

Diamond Tiara: (handing over the camera) We, have BETTER things to do. Right?

Silver Spoon: Right!

They walk out of the lunchroom. The CMC walk up to Shadow.

Scootaloo: That was AWESOME!

Sweetie Belle: You're our hero!

Shadow: It was nothing.

Applebloom: Thanks anyways! My name's Applebloom. This here's Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

Shadow: Applebloom huh? You don't happen to be related to a Applejack, do you?

Applebloom: Actually, yeah! She's mah sister! Ya know her?

Shadow: We met this morning.

Scootaloo: So whats your name?

Shadow: Shadow.

Sweetie Belle: Cool!

Applejack and her friends walked over to the Shadow and the girls to see if they were alright.

Applejack: Applebloom you ok!?

Applebloom: I'm fine sis! Really! Well, thanks to Shadow.

Applejack: Thank you Shadow for protecting Applebloom.

Shadow: I couldn't just stand there and let something happen.

Rainbow: Still, you could've socked those kids in the nose!

Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow: What? It would've been more fun to watch. Still...thanks for standing up for Scoots.

Shadow: You two related?

Rainbow: Nah but...don't want her beaten up or anything.

Rarity: I suppose I should also give you my thanks for protecting my younger sister Sweetie Belle as well. Don't know what I'd do without her.

Shadow: Don't mention it.

Granny Smith walks over with MacIntosh.

Granny Smith: Everything alright?

Shadow: Yes ma'am.

Applejack and Applebloom: Yes Granny.

Granny Smith: Big Mac, go after those troublemakers and take them to the principals office to tell them what happened.

Big Mac left to go after the bullies.

Granny Smith: Thank you sonny for helping both my granddaughters.

Shadow: Well...I feel it's my duty to help others.

Granny Smith: Interesting. Do you happen to have a job?

Applejack looked at Granny Smith with a confused look.

Shadow: Not yet. I was hoping to get one soon, however.

Granny Smith: Well...we're hiring at our farm and could use another hand.

Applejack: What?!

Granny Smith: I see you have skills and the strength for it...so what do you say?

Shadow: I don't know...

Applebloom: Come on! Say yes!

Shadow looked at Applejack who wouldn't make eye contact with him for some reason.

Shadow: (smiling) Ok I'll take the job.

Granny Smith: Excellent! I'll have ya start this weekend. I'll make sure you get directions to the place.

Applejack: Guess I'll be seeing ya around more of'en, huh?

Shadow: I guess so.

As the the two talked Granny could sworn she saw her granddaughter blush.

Applejack: See ya, Shadow.

Shadow: See ya soon Applejack.

Everyone separates, and Applejack walks with Granny Smith back to the kitchen.

Applejack: I hope this isn't part of you gettin' me closer to him.

Granny Smith: What? He's a nice boy, ain't he? Besides I could have sworn I saw you blush.

Applejack eyes widened and her cheeks turns red.

Granny Smith: Yup just like that.


End file.
